Dance under the stars
by Takamiya Sakura
Summary: After the disbandment of Fairy Tail, the members went on their own in a journey. After Natsu and Happy left that letter to Lucy, Lucy decided to go on a journey on her own. After 6 years of travelling, Lucy encounter a town that is suspiciously too holy. (After Fairy Tail 416: WARNING: Contain spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1: A town

Chapter 1: A town

"Huff huff... Geez, how long can I see a village or a town or whatever place that I can rest at? My feet's already tired~" Lucy complained.

After the disbandment of Fairy Tail 6 years ago, the members chose their own paths and traveled on their own. Gray went on a journey to train and find a way to kill END while Juvia went with him. Erza also went on a solo journey. While traveling, she helped Jellal's guild, Crime Sorciere, in destroying the dark guilds on all over the continent. The Strauss Siblings also went on their own while Laxus trained himself in order to get himself stronger after he realized he's still not strong enough to protect his loved ones, which the Raijunshuu Tribe argued he was already strong. But still theyl followed and rooted him. Gildarts' location was still unknown so the members still doesn't know where he is.

Lucy ever wondered where he is now, even during the Tartarus fight, he did not come.

As for the Dragon Slayers, after the sad but warm farewell with their dragons, they have move on with their on lives and found another goals. Sting continued with his duties, being a master in Sabertooth, which he insisted that Minerva should be the master because she's the former master's daughter. But Minerva declined and said with a smile 'I see that the guild have changed. It has warmth now, compared to before. You are more suitable master than me Sting'. And so he had no choice but to continue in being the master, for the sake of Minerva too, who have given him officially the seat.

Rogue was there to help Sting in his duties and support him. Since he's more mature than him, Rogue can control Sting from doing idiotic acts like Natsu, which Frosch agreed too. Yukino and Lector were also there to support Sting.

With the changes of Sabertooth, Lucy was sure that they are fine.

Gajeel went to find his own 'new goal' with Levy and Lily on his side. At first, he did not want to let Levy come with him, but the midget was getting on his nerve when she keeps on insisting to let her come with him everyday. Of course, Lily just watched at the sidelines, amused with the two who are oblivious to each other's feelings.

With the betrayal of his amused black Exceed and with his throbbing ears from the shouting of Levy, at the end, Gajeel let her come.

Lucy was happy for her best friend of course.

The little blue haired sky dragon slayer and her white Exceed tagged with the Strauss Siblings since Wendy's too young to travel on her own. At first, she argued that she was not alone because she has Charle with her and she was not young anymore because she's already big and strong enough to handle herself, but with the nagging of Charle 'You can't take care of yourself yet!' and the smile but with a devil aura of Mirajane, she yelped a 'yes'.

That scene made Lucy smile. She knows that Charle and Mirajane were only worried for her being, so they can't let her travel on her own.

Lucy stopped walking and gaze at the black yet full-of-twinkling-stars sky. She thought back of Happy and...

"Natsu." Lucy breathed with a puff of coldness.

After she have read the letter from them, she ran out from her apartment and look for them to stop them from going. She looked for them the whole day and stopped at night. That was the second time that she felt ... alone.

Her first was when her mother, Layla, died. After Layla died, Lucy's world became all black. All the colors went with her mother, and just left Lucy alone. But with the help of her maids and Aquarius, which was given to her after her mother died, Lucy's world became colorful again.

And Natsu made it more colorful after they met.

But now that he went on a journey with Happy, Lucy was left again, with the letter that they gave to her.

When she thinks about it, she lost more than one thing this time. Aquarius, Fairy Tail, and Natsu.

Lucy broke down with a sob. Fortunately, Loke was there to help her calm. After she was calm, she have made her decision.

She decided to go on a journey too.

And that's where she is now. All of those events happened 6 years ago. And now, she have become an officially 23-year old beautiful woman (since the tenrou events, she did not age in 7 years).

Lucy's features have not made that many changes. But her face have become more sharp, her hair's length already past her chest, and her height was now about 165-170 cm. She changed her hairstyle when Aquarius' power was infused to her. So after that, she kept her hairstyle that way. The clothes she wore was a white summer dress with a pair of white sandals (the last place she came across was a tourist spot, so she bought her clothes from there).

For the past 6 years of her journey, she have many encounters with many different places and people. She came across with a town that was full of advanced magic, people that are on a journey too, people that knows her because they saw her from the Sorcery Magazine and a town that was full of smiles and laughter. Lucy also came across towns that were affected by the FACE, so at that time, she made money from helping the townspeople in rebuiling their hometowns.

She also acquired more knowledge about Celestial Magic. How the Golden Keys were made, and who made the keys. Of course, this caught the attention of Lucy and ask the old woman, that told her the story, where can she find the key maker. The old woman replied with a frown that the maker of the keys was long gone from this world. That there was also no successor of the maker.

Lucy was sad from this information. But that did not make her stop from looking another way to remake the key of Aquarius.

And that is one of her reasons why she went on a journey.

"O-ouch..." Lucy sprained her ankle from a stone that made her stumble. "You're really an idiot Lucy". Lucy mubled under her breath and sighed.

_I shouldn't be thinking too much of the past_. Lucy thought.

" I should look for a town now, it's already night and I'm tired." Lucy rubbed her right eye in order to erase her drowsiness. She stood up using her suitcase's handle.

"Do you need help, Princess?" A voice said behind her back.

"Waah!"

"I'm very sorry Princess. Is it punishment?" Virgo said with an expressionless face. She gave a hand to Lucy.

"I thought you already stopped that habit of yours, popping out of nowhere. And no, there will be no punishment." Lucy replied while accepting Virgo's hand to stand up.

"It seems that you have hurt yourself." Virgo stated, refering at the now- purple- bruised ankle of Lucy.

"I sprained myself from being an idiot." Lucy laughed. Virgo just stared at her ankle.

"I think it would be better if Princess will stay here and I will look for a shelter that is close by." Virgo suggested.

"That would be better." Lucy smiled.

Just before Virgo left Lucy on her own, she made a fire first so that Lucy will be protected from the coldness of the night and treated her ankle. When the fire was made, Lucy was lost in thought. From the look of Lucy, Virgo already know that the Celestial Mage was thinking again about a certain Dragon Slayer.

But Virgo just let her be. After treating her ankle, she left Lucy.

During the time that Virgo was looking for a shelter, Loke popped out from nowhere and scared out of wits of Lucy. Of course, he flirt with her with his usual pick-up line, but stopped when he saw the sprained ankle of Lucy. So he treated it again, in which Lucy kept on saying that Virgo already put ointment in it, with the help of Aries. They put a wool on it in order to be not strained much. Lucy thanked Loke and Aries and told them to go back to the Celestial World. Loke insisted that he will till accompany her to protect her from danger since Lucy was left unguarded with a sprained ankle. But Lucy shook her head with a 'no'.

"Are you still sure you're okay with being alone?" Lucy flinched a little after the word 'alone' was stated, but she know that Loke didn't notice it.

"Yeah, besides I think Virgo is already coming back." Lucy smiled.

Loke smiled in return. He knows that in 6 years of their travelling, Lucy became stronger. She and her Celestial Spirits became closer. She can now feel where is her Celestial Spirits on the Earthland or when are they coming back. That's why Lucy knew that Virgo was already on the way back because Lucy can feel her. Another thing that made Lucy stronger is she can now control the power of Aquarius that was given to her by the Celestial Spirit King.

Loke was happy and proud of Lucy.

"Say 'hi' to Aquarius for me." Lucy smiled warmly.

"Sure." Loke pushed his glasses and went back to the Celestial World.

Not a few seconds later, Virgo came back.

"So, how's the search?" Lucy asked while stretching.

"I have found a town not far from here." Virgo stated, with a little worried expression.

"Well, we could stay there for the night. And since I'm almost broke, we could find a job from there." Lucy stood up carefully with the help of Virgo.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Virgo said.

With the right arm of Lucy on Virgo's shoulder, Virgo's left arm on Lucy's waist and her right hand dragged Lucy's suitcase, they started on walking.

* * *

The walk was silent, but not awkward silent. During the walk, Lucy noticed that Virgo was too silent. Virgo was usually always asking her how she is, or keep on asking for her punishment. But this time, she was _way_ too far from her usual self. Lucy noticed this after she came back from her search.

But Lucy left Virgo with her thoughts until they arrived on the town.

From the outside, the town was surrounded with the big and high wall. And from the looks of it, it is highly guarded, since the gate looks like will only be opened from inside with a magic.

When Lucy glanced on her Celestial Spirit, Virgo's expression became worse. Her eyebrows were knitted and her mouth gritted. Lucy was taken aback of what Virgo said next.

"Princess, maybe we should not go in after all." Virgo stated with a command and hard like voice.

"W-why?" Lucy squeeked a little, but she was now worried of her Celestial Spirit.

Virgo has an angry face but at the same time, troubled.

"This town is dangerous." Virgo glared at the gates.

"It's just a town...It should not be dangerous. Besides, I'm already tired from walking, and there's no other town or village we can see from here so maybe we can just stay for one night and then we'll leave on the next day. What do you say?" Lucy suggested.

Virgo looked at her Master with a frown. Her master was already exhausted from travelling and yet, she keeps on insisting to turn back and walk away from the town.

Lucy saw the hesitation on Virgo's face.

"Virgo..."

She looked at Lucy's forced smile and sighed.

"First thing in the morning, we should leave immediately." Virgo stated.

"Then it's settled!" Lucy beamed.

They knocked on the gates, hard, and it opened in the inside.

* * *

**I'm back with another story! I'll update the other one soon so those who followed me, thank you for waiting for me. :)**

**Please review! I really need it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

**I'm back! The picture is mine. It's posted on my deviantart, just search NanamiRima8. I hope I see you there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. I own only the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning

"Cain-sama, are you sure we're going to let these two come in? They may bring trouble to the village." a guard of the town said.

In a dark room where a big lacrima is the only source of light, there were two bodyguards standing beside the doors while the head of the bodyguards and a man named 'Cain' whose body figure can only be seen in the dark are standing in front of the projection, showing a certain Celestial mage and her Celestial Spirit entering the village after the gates opened.

"Rest assured that they will not bring a bad omen. In fact, they bring the blessing that we were looking for." said Cain whose icy blue eyes shone in the dark, staring specifically on the blonde on the projection. "This is actually funny."

He turned away from the projection and walked towards the big doors. "Make sure to keep an eye on her."

"B-but Cain-sama!"

Cain halted and turned to the guard with a glare, "Are you disobeying me?"

The guard froze on his spot and beads of sweat appear on his foreheads, dripping down, gulping the big lump in his dry throat, while he's shaking in fright. "N-no.."

Not a moment later, Cain went out the doors. "Just do your job."

As soon as the doors were closed, the guard let out his breath that he did not notice that he was holding in.

"Man, he's scary." he said, running his hand on his hair. He turned towards the projection, showing the blonde amazed of her surroundings while her Celestial Spirit kept on reminding her to stay still or else her injured ankle will only get worse.

He wondered what made _that_ man took an interest to the blonde.

"Usually, he just kill the outsiders on the spot." He sighed. That man surely is confusing.

* * *

"Wow!" Lucy breathed in amazement as she look around the village. Since it was already night time, people usually sleep to rest. She was expecting the town to be silent that only sounds of the insects can be heard and the fire of the torches at the sides of the road will be the only sources of brightness for them to see in the night.

She did not expect it to be the complete opposite

The village were really bright and full of colors.

Literally.

The villagers, especially the children, were playing and running while holding their stick that have different... lights? Or is it magic?

They were holding sparkles each on their own hands, but it was different from the normal ones. Even though it was sparkles, Lucy noticed that it does not run out and turned off. It's like it is infinitely just shining, except when Lucy heard a kid saying 'Off!' then the sparkle on the kid's hand turned off.

_It's like a magic wand._ Lucy thought.

Looking around, Lucy felt like she's in a night festival where you will wear yukata and have sparkles to enjoy with your friends. So she thought that the villagers were having a festival. But what kind of celebration were they celebrating when there was no special occasion that was listed on her 'Special days' on her calendar. Maybe she forgot to list a few special occasions on it?

Her thoughts about 'festivals' were cut off when she took notice of their clothing.

They were _way_ different from the people's way of dressing in today's time. Lucy took notes of the male and female's dressing. She'd say the town was still in the time of Gods and Goddesses in myths.

All of the townspeople were wearing white cloths and wood sandals for their feet. Some are on their barefoot. The way they wear it, it's like Lucy came back to the time where Gods and Goddesses exists.

Not only that, but the town itself felt like it is.

_Weird._ Lucy thought.

But it's getting weirder when she also notice the hair color of the villagers. All of them, including the children, were white-haired people. It's like full of Strauss siblings!

_Maybe this is Mira's and her siblings' hometown._ Thinking of the Strauss siblings made Lucy smiled softly.

She looks around the town again. Even though it's night time, the place was full of noise and brightness. Many lamps were hung on the nipa roofs while light orbs was giving out warm feeling.

"Mama! Papa!"

Lucy whipped her head on the source of the voice.

It was a girl around 5 years old running towards her parents. She ran passed by Lucy and Virgo and jumped in her father's arms while the mother runs her hand on the daughter's head, smiling and asking 'how was your play with Kyo and Ami?' which the daughter answered with enthusiasm 'we had a lot of fun!'

It was a nice sight for Lucy. She didn't notice a tear was formed on the corner of her eye until she wiped her tiredness and sleepiness.

_I should really look for a night to stay._

Lucy was about to walk when she felt that Virgo wouldn't budged on her feet. She took notice of Virgo's heavy breathing.

"Virgo?!" Lucy exclaimed of worry. Several heads turned on them.

To avoid trouble and extreme worried-ness from her master, Virgo answered with a straight voice "I'm fine Princess. Please do not be worry."

But Lucy still notice the waver of her voice. Lucy blamed herself for not noticing sooner of Virgo's state. She was enjoying herself too much.

Virgo, who always knew of her mistress' thoughts, decided to walk and started looking for a place to stay.

The two walked in silence while some villagers stared at their figures.

After a few minutes of walking and asking a few villagers, who gave them strange looks, they finally found a place to stay. Though it's not a hotel or an extravagant place, both of them hurried inside to pay for a room.

The place was the same of a japanese traditional house or a spa house.

An orange-haired girl with a bob haircut behind the counter, about the same age of Lucy, whipped her head when she heard of the door sliding.

Lucy and Virgo entered.

_A blonde and a maid?_ _This is new. _the girl thought. But what made the orange-haired girl widen her eyes was when she saw Lucy.

"L-Leira-sama?!" she exclaimed.

"Eh?" Lucy stared at the oranged-haired girl in question.

_Orange. She's different from the others outside._ Lucy thought.

"L-L-Leira-sama, is-is it really y-you?" the girl asked again. She was really shocked that she even stuttered several times.

"Umm, I'm sorry. But I think you mistook me as this 'Leira'. My name is Lucy and I'm looking for a place to stay for tonight. So..." Lucy explained, scratching her cheek with her left hand. "I'm just a customer."

"Ah! I'm very sorry! I thought that you were Leira-sama. I-I apologize." the girl bowed immediately.

"P-please raise your head. You have nothing to apologize for. It's only normal to people who mistook a person who they thought they knew. So it's alright." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you very much. So room for 2?" the girl asked as she wrote down some words on a recorder book.

"Oh, just 1. This is Virgo, a Celestial Spirit."

"Are you a mage?!" the girl suddenly exclaimed.

"Y-yes. In fact, I am a Celestial mage. Is that surprising?" Lucy was taken aback from the outburst of the girl.

"H-hahaha, yeah. You see, there's no mages here. So I get a little excited when I meet a mage." the girl said sheepishly, giving Lucy a key.

"No it's okay." Lucy took the key from the girl. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Miss...?"

"Kusu. My name is Kusu. It was nice seeing you, Lucy-sama." Kusu smiled warmly.

"Me too. And just call me Lucy." Lucy said as she and Virgo went upstairs.

Kusu stared at them for a long time.

"...she really looks like Leira-sama." Kusu muttered as she stared at the stairs where Lucy and her Celestial Spirit have been, worried in her brownish eyes.

* * *

"Virgo, I can do this by myself. You can go back now." said Lucy.

"No Princess." Virgo insisted.

Lucy sighed. After they've entered the room, Virgo immediately sat her down on the bed and treated her ankle. Lucy, who was worried for her Celestial Spirit because of what happened awhile ago, said that she can treat her ankle by herself. But Virgo insisted.

Lucy noticed that Virgo have been a little edgy and over-protective to her ever since they came to the town. She wasn't surprised of her Spirit's over-protectiveness since she knew her friends from the Celestial world are already like that towards her. But it got her thinking of Virgo's worried-ness and edginess masked by her emotionless expression.

Yes, even though Virgo keeps up her expressionless facade, Lucy still sees her friend's true feelings.

And right now, she needs to know what got Virgo became like this.

"Princess, I am finished." Virgo stated as she tightened the bandaged. "You need to rest and try not to walk on it too much. When you sleep, please put a pillow under it so that you are comfortab-"

Virgo stopped when she looks up and saw Lucy's pained expression.

"What's wrong Princess? Does it still hurt?" Virgo asked.

Lucy breathed in. "Virgo, are you okay?"

"What are you talking about Princess? I should be asking that to you." Virgo was confused.

"No, what I meant is, what happened back there? Did I rely on you too much when we were walking? Was I heavy? Were you hit by the children when I wasn't paying attention? Are you really okay? You should be getting bac-"

"Princess calm down." Virgo holds Lucy by her shoulders.

Lucy didn't notice that she was already standing up while ranting. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

Virgo's corner lips went upward a little.

"Princess has nothing to apologize for." Virgo set her down on the bed. "I should be the one apologizing." She lay Lucy on her back and put her sprained ankle on a pillow. "I'm sorry."

Lucy stared at Virgo for a moment. And suddenly she laughed softly.

Virgo formed a confused face.

"N-no, it's just... I miss your 'Punishment Princess?' Somehow, I never get to hear it today." Lucy smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, I was just worried. You rarely have that serious face where there's no danger or when we're not in a mission."

Virgo's expression softened.

"You don't have to say what's on your mind. But," Lucy sighed. "I just wished that you would also rely on me as well."

"..."

"You can go back now, Virgo."

"...dangerous..."

"Huh?" Lucy rose up using her elbow.

"This place is dangerous for you, Princess." said Virgo with stoic face.

"I don't understand."

"Tomorrow, you must leave this place immediately." Virgo said. "Or else, you would be in great danger." Virgo softly whispered.

Even though Virgo said it low, Lucy still heard it.

_That must be why she was so edgy since we came here._ Lucy thought. "Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as I can." Lucy beamed.

Virgo smiled.

_She smiled._ "You can go now Virgo."

"Yes Princess." Virgo bowed and then she disappeared, leaving a small trail of light.

_She smiled. I'll never let that smile go to waste._ Lucy thought. _I promise Virgo. I promise. _

Lucy fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Icy blue eyes stared on the sleeping figure of Lucy on a small lacrima on his table.

"Too bad for you Princess, but you're never going to leave this town ever again." He smirked.

Truly, fate is unpredictable for Lucy.

* * *

**Please review so that I'll know what mistakes I have.**


End file.
